


跪在我破碎的希望旁

by Kokotoro



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Hulk, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokotoro/pseuds/Kokotoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4766054">Knelt beside my hope torn apart</a>的中文翻译<br/>原作补完。剧透了Planet Hulk（浩克星球）第五本，或曰应该这么结局才对。</p><p>  <em>他头晕脑胀，肚子空空，饿了好几天，但Steve总能认出他的战友</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	跪在我破碎的希望旁

> So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light

> （黑暗中予我希望，希望我得见光明）

> 'Cause oh that gave me such a fright

> （因我心存畏惧）

> But I will hold as long as you like

> （但如你愿我将坚守）

> Just promise me we'll be alright.. - Mumford & Sons

> (但如你愿我将坚守 只请告诉我，我们会安好)1  
> 

  
  


         过去三天，Steve什么都没吃。长期以来悲痛早已抹去了食欲，但他也明白再无补给的话自己就撑不下去。既然除了战士所能外别无所长，他只好骑着Devil离开这片荒芜之地，寄望于人烟更稠密的地方会有份工作。无论是什么都好，只要不让人忆起业已丧失的所有。

 

         他们走了很久，走到班纳港边上的一个集市。恶劣之地边界隆起的大山投下重重影子，集市就藏身在影子里。

 

         Steve把Devil藏在一道山脊下，冒险独自一人下去。

 

         Steve光辉业绩的流言还没流窜到这片土地上，红王杀手的名号并没有伴随每下步伐响起。

 

         他绕过一群聚集起来围观的浩克。一眼望去，他们似乎就在看一堆石头，但细看之下，更像是种规则复杂的游戏。Steve回想起华盛顿广场公园里下棋的老人们。但那个世界被战争摧残， 现在已经不复存在。老人们都死了，他们的尸体和公园本身都灰飞烟灭。Steve叹了口气。 没有人在意这个在他们之间晃荡的陌生人类，不过也许是因为陌生人类不止他一个。

 

         Steve清楚奴隶交易在这种地方很普遍。但他此前从未有过兴趣。也不知道今天是怎么了，他就是不能忽略某个奴隶主浩克旁的小展出，更不能忽视被绑着放在那个浩克面前的可怜家伙。

 

         “最后一个！”奴隶商欢快地叫卖，像个想卖出最后一盒莓果的小贩，不住向着面前的人招手。他对在场的浩克们大肆渲染，炫耀他是怎样单人匹马捕到上一批掉落的雷神军团，以及这些雷神对他们的新主人来说有多少数不清的用途。

 

         看到最后一个俘虏的可悲状况，Steve不得不吞咽下喉头涌上来的不适。俘虏脖子绑上项圈，项圈又连着条粗链子。他胸膛遍布割痕烧伤，头发邋遢凌乱，散下来遮住了脸部。

 

         商人从后面踢俘虏的腿，压着他跪下。Steve悚然于他所受的残酷对待。没有人喜欢看人被虐待，但Steve仍无法移开视线。奴隶摇晃了几下，右手放到地上维持平衡。用一股熟悉的决然，他手指紧抓脚下的干土。

 

         这时Steve感到了窒息。

 

         奴隶没有了左手，肩膀处只剩下鲜红扭曲的疤痕组织。Steve认得这些疤痕，他曾在爱人熟睡后用指尖顺着它们的纹路轻抚过。那些夜里躺在一起的记忆——安全藏在Devil的 影子里，肢体交缠————清晰得让人难以忍受地从脑海里浮现。

 

         不是什么掉落的雷神军团。不。他脚边的奴隶是Bucky Barnes,他无比确定。

 

         他头晕脑胀，肚子空空，饿了好几天，但Steve总能认出他的战友2。Steve确信这点 。与此刻涌起的惊涛怒海相比，对决红王和自身疯癫镜像时的怒气不过是一个浪头。身体习惯性地随怒意有所反应。他后悔把Devil留了下来。他想要马上杀死所有人，立即破坏所有东西 ，而恐龙正擅长快速拆迁。

 

         “不要因为被伤势吓到了，”奴隶商嗤笑着说，错把Steve当成顾客，语气跟安慰毫不沾边， “我保证他很能干。”

 

         Steve紧咬牙关。

 

         Bucky没有抬起头，气息起伏不定。他向前俯身，颤抖得那么厉害，如果不是右手依然撑着地面，下一秒就要失去平衡倒在地上。

 

         “只要进行恰当的奖惩——”奴隶商举起一根刺鞭开始说明。Steve马上行动，用盾击打他手腕，赶在那根残忍刑具碰到Bucky之前就打离。商人的腕骨发出吓人的咔嚓声，听上去像是折了又裂。他往后倒在地上，惨叫得跟骨折声一样响。

 

         “你竟敢！”Steve威吓道，继续在盾上施力，直到商人手指麻木，放开了那根武器。武器掉落地面”嚓咔“作响。声音一定是惊起了Bucky，因为Steve能感到那双熟悉的眼睛正在看着自 己。蓝眼睛因为疼痛而浑浊，但依然充满感情地注视自己的拯救者。

 

         “Steve？”他困惑地沙声问，声音因为长时间没开口而嘶哑。

 

         “放开他。”Steve俯身靠近奴隶商。奴隶商——依然痛着啜泣——似乎想抗议，但Steve攥紧手，将盾再往下压，再次辗压奴隶商碎裂的腕骨。“ _现在_ 。”Steve加重语气威胁。

 

         奴隶商点头。Steve放他爬起来，看着他包扎受伤的手臂吊在胸前，然后解开Bucky的项圈。链子一掉到地上，奴隶商就边骂骂嚷嚷边退开。围观看热闹的人群开始散去。既然不会流血，显然现在是没什么好看。大家都不愿被牵扯进去。

 

         从始至终，Bucky都没动过，视线从未离开过Steve。

 

         “Bucky？”Steve柔声问，在Bucky旁边跪下来，伸手拥住他的肩膀。Bucky尽力忍住不哆嗦 ，但还是被Steve发现。“真的是你吗？”他问。

 

         有一阵子Bucky似乎不太确定，但最后还是点头肯定。他蜷起来，迫使他绷直的紧张已经瞬间散掉。

 

         “ _Steve_ ，天啊，我从——从没想到会再见到你。”Bucky把心里话全掏出来。绝望让他的话语冲涌而出，含糊破碎。

 

         他的右手伸出想碰触Steve胸口，但很快停下。只是举起来，隔空抚摸脏绷带上血画的红星。

 

         “Doom，”Bucky开始说，“他说——他——我正——正要——噢， _Steve_ ——”

 

         “嘘，Bucky，没事了。”

 

         “但红王——”

 

         “——死了。我亲手杀的。为了你。”

 

         Bucky显然如释重负。

 

         “他对我说你死了，”Steve继续说。“他拿着你的手当战利品，跟我说你已经不在人世。”

 

         “大概那样说比——比承认让我逃掉好。”Bucky回答，隐约露出笑容。“也不是说逃掉算什么好事，没过一天就被奴隶贩子袭击。”

 

         “我本应知道你还活着——我本应该——”         

 

         “你现在就在这里，Steve，看着我，你——你救了——救了我。”

 

          _“我的英雄，”Bucky这样说，在一座早已被遗忘和遗失的城市，在爆炸废墟下面。_

        

 Steve皱起眉头，摇了摇头驱散回忆。Bucky哆嗦得越来越厉害。Steve扶着Bucky站起来。他 们慢慢地走向最近的摊子。摊子后的浩克小心地打量着他们，然后故意转身背对他们。Steve 抓起张折叠的破毯子，偷了袋食物，接着照管起Bucky。

 

         “我们要处理你的伤口——”

 

         “不——不。”Bucky坚决地说，制止了Steve的行动。”我想离开这————这鬼地方，离 我们越远——越远越好。”他没跟Steve说他是在担心会出现更多奴隶贩子。他也不需要。 Steve够了解他。

 

         Steve放弃处理Bucky的伤口，用毯子围起Bucky上身，把Bucky右手搭在自己肩上，搀扶着 Bucky向他们的白垩纪同伴走去。他们正准备动身，Steve就听到砰的一声，一袋子水扔到他 们脚边。小贩还是没看过来，但他的意思很明显。Steve觉得这是进入这片荒漠以来遇到最接 近善意的事了。他捡起装满水的皮袋，紧紧扶着Bucky往西走去。

 

         他们回到山脊时，太阳已低悬在地平线上。恐龙发出胜利的呼喊欢迎他们，因为跟他的 战友兄弟重逢而开心。

 

         Steve帮Bucky爬上恐龙，然后和他一块骑在恐龙背上。期间Devil开心得接连不断地抽鼻子 。他们都坐稳了，Steve又靠得离Bucky近一点。Bucky在爱人臂弯里强撑保持清醒。他历经煎熬，精疲力尽，无疑还严重脱水，但 _确确切切还活着_ 。Steve的心脏情不自禁地因为再次有理 由跳动而痛起来。

 

         血液奔涌得他头晕。然后Bucky抽搐了一下，在他怀里醒来。

 

         “睡吧。”Steve看到Bucky顽固着不想入睡，柔声建议，拉紧他身上的那张偷来的毯子，同 时保持他们都安稳地待在恐龙背上。

 

         “我很好，我醒了。”Bucky喃喃回应，但脑袋左摇右晃，说服不了任何人。Steve笑起来， 下巴靠去Bucky颈肩凹陷的地方——Bucky脖子仍有瘀伤，但再也不是被绑着。

 

         “我知道，”Steve说。“但我就在这里，你很安全。所以你可以放心休息。

 

         ” Bucky既没有回答，也没有再入睡，所以Steve补充，“就当是为了我？”

 

         “卑鄙，Rogers。”Bucky最终说，咂了几声，蹭进了搭档的怀里，“你知道我会做任何事， 只要是为了你。”

 

         Steve紧接着就听到了怀里Bucky平稳的呼噜。Bucky的身体停下颤抖，皮肤摸起来不再冰冷， 血清一定在加倍起效，去抵消Bucky所受的折磨。除此以外，在他们穿越景色枯燥的绿国去往 未知的未来时，Steve不由得又被熟悉的希望感充斥。无论何时，只要Bucky在身边，他总是 会感到这股希望。他们会有勇气，他们会有一个家，他们会活下来，他们会受苦受累，而所 有的一切他们会一起经历。

 

          _“我们做得到，Steve。只要继续战斗。”_

 

          和恐龙Devil，在一起，一直战斗下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.选自Mumford & Sons的曲子Ghost that we knew  
> 2.此处原文是warbound mate


End file.
